God
by dawn chase
Summary: I give you life live it well."


Disclaimer: I do not own

_Thought_

Talk and etc

The fire roared with fiery as it burned the small town of Niblehiem. In the flames, stood a man with hair the color of platinum and glowing green eyes and a boy with hair the color of sun-kissed gold and startling blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"Why?" the blond asked.

"Good-bye, Cloud," the platinum haired man said as he disappeared into darkness.

"Good-bye, Sephiroth," Cloud said. And as Sephiroth walked away into the darkness, a light began to shine behind Cloud.

"Grasp your heritage child, and become a god, as was meant to be," said the light. "There is nothing left to hold onto here. So come, and join me in the stars. With your family slaughtered, all of your friends dead, and your lover gone, come and join me." And as the light died down, it revealed a glowing woman with her hand stretched toward Cloud. As soon as Cloud saw her face, memories swarmed his head. He remembered how he volunteered to become human and how he casted himself from the universal heaven of the god's, losing his memories of his life as a god.

Upon regaining his memory, Clouds skin began to glow as did his eyes. Standing up, Cloud looked at the slaughtered bodies of the dead and with a wave of his hand made the roaring flames disappear. With another wave of his hand, Cloud said," Return to the Planet," and watched as the bodies began to turn into the essence that was the Lifestream.

"Let's go, Gaia," Cloud said, reaching for the hand. "How are Aerith and Ifalna doing?"

"They are doing fine, but Jenova is the problem," Gaia said. "What are you going to do about her?"

Grasping Gaia's hand, Cloud and Gaia suddenly disappeared in a flash of Lifestream green. Reappearing in the universal world of the god's, Cloud was greeted by Aerith and Ifalna. The universal world of the god's is actually a black void lit with numerous stars with the Planet at the center. With the Lifestream flowing visibly to the eyes of the all the gods, their main job was to ensure the balance, peace, and tranquility of the Planet. A tranquility, in which, had been disrupted by the reappearance of Jenova and the appearance of Sephiroth.

"What are you going to do about Jenova and Sephiroth?" Gaia asked.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize to all of you for failing. And, I would like to apologize personally to Aerith for failing to save her from being killed. I'm sorry." Cloud said.

"It's okay," Aerith said," you weren't a god back then and you hadn't been exactly a SOLDIER either. No matter if you had been a god in the time before you choose to be human. It could not be helped."

"She's right, buddy," no one's blaming a chirpy voice piped in before the face of Zack popped in.

"It's nice to see you again, Zack. And as for your question concerning Jenova, Gaia, I plan on destroying Jenova's remains and ending her life once and for all," Cloud said.

"What about Sephiroth?" Gaia asked. Turning away, Cloud said," I…I'll deal with him when the time comes," before disappearing.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Aerith asked.

"He should be okay, but all we can do for now is watch," Zack said before turning toward the planet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Sephiroth watched the Meteor head toward the Planet, a flash of light behind him caught Sephiroth's attention. Turning around, Sephiroth saw Cloud dressed in a black suit and glowing. Holding up his hand, a blue glow shined in Cloud's hand before, suddenly, Cloud sent the blue glow toward the Meteor. Turning around back to the Meteor, Sephiroth was just in time to watch as the blue glow hit the Meteor and began eating away at the Meteor. In a flash of blue light, the Meteor completely disappeared before Sephiroth's eyes. Eyes glowing in rage, Sephiroth turned around to demand an explanation from Cloud only to come to the sight of Jenova's head being completely burned into nothing in Cloud's hand.

"Mother!" Sephiroth cried. "Why?!" Sephiroth exclaimed," Why, Cloud, why?!" he exclaimed turning to Cloud.

"To protect the human race, the Lifestream, and all that have lived and will live on this Planet," Cloud replied.

"I'll hunt you down," Sephiroth said," and when I do I'll kill you."

"Then, until that time," Cloud said," Good-bye Sephiroth," Cloud said as he drifted into the sky and began to fade.

_2 months later…_

Chatter filled the air, merchants called out to people passing by, and happiness filled the air as Sephiroth trailed the glowing individual that weaved his way through the market. For two months, Sephiroth had trailed Cloud on his quest for revenge. And now as Sephiroth followed Cloud, he felt strangely disappointed for even though Cloud had lead him on wild goose chases all over the world. The places that Cloud had lead him to had been beautiful and peacefully quiet. Shaking off the feeling, Sephiroth realized Cloud had lead him to the entrance of a cave. Upon reaching the end of a cave, there was a lake there and a cherry blossom tree being illuminated by the moonlight. Cloud stood on the bank of the lake and as Cloud turned around, Sephiroth stabbed Cloud through the stomach before pulling Masamune out. Placing a hand over the wound, Cloud backed away into the lake with Sephiroth closely behind with Masamune. As a light wind blew through the cave from the moonlights entrance, cherry blossom petals scattered onto the lake.

Backing away, Cloud suddenly slipped, and Sephiroth, dropping Masamune, darted to catch Cloud. As Cloud laid in Sephiroth's arms, he smiled before reaching for Sephiroth's face with the hand he had placed over his wound. Smiling at Sephiroth, Cloud said," I give you a full life, live it well, Sephiroth."

Leaning forward, Cloud attempted to kiss Sephiroth, but Sephiroth never felt the kiss. For Cloud had already disappeared into a whirlwind of sakura petals, and had left Sephiroth with tears streaming into the lake.

In the universe of the god's, Aerith placed a hand over her mouth and glanced at Zack before asking," Does that mean?"

"Yes, Cloud is dead."

_The End_

Okay, before ya review if you want I would like it if you read my story again while listening to Cendrillion and Midnight Romeo. In my opinion, it really matches.


End file.
